


Rules of Attraction, The

by mcgarrygirl78



Category: The West Wing
Genre: F/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-06-06
Updated: 2007-06-06
Packaged: 2019-05-31 09:34:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,325
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15116651
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mcgarrygirl78/pseuds/mcgarrygirl78
Summary: She didn't bother to ask John if he wanted a drink; he always declined.  He told her he needed a clear mind.  She figured he did to juggle all those plates in the air.





	Rules of Attraction, The

**Author's Note:**

> A copy of this work was once archived at National Library, a part of the [ West Wing Fanfiction Central](https://fanlore.org/wiki/West_Wing_Fanfiction_Central), a West Wing fanfiction archive. More information about the Open Doors approved archive move can be found in the [announcement post](http://archiveofourown.org/admin_posts/8325).

  
Author's notes: In this series I want to deal with how Vice-President John Hoynes handles his wife, two mistresses, four children, and one of the world's most important jobs. When I have written of this character in the past I have made him the shady or bad guy; here I want to do different. I want to make him the three-dimensional, complicated man that he is.

I cannot promise all stories will be linear, they may get just as complicated as the Vice-President.  


* * *

He still remembered the first time he saw her. It was a cocktail party for the Urban League, something John Hoynes attended every year because he believed in the cause. He was having a conversation he did not want to be involved in when she caught his eye. She was on the arm of Brady Sutherland, his Deputy Communications Director. Brady had been with John for a decade, fresh from receiving a Masters in Communications from Stanford. John liked him immediately and they fell into an easy friendship.

Brady grew up poor in Milwaukee, raised by his grandparents when a car accident left he and his three siblings orphaned. He was Student Council Vice-President, class valedictorian, and took a full academic scholarship to Pepperdine University. Brady was intelligent, witty, loyal, and quite handsome. The 35 year old was known in the Vice-President’s office to be a ladies man but John had never seen him in the company of one so beautiful.

Excusing himself from the unwanted conversation, John made his way toward the couple. He stopped to kiss cheeks, shake hands, and make promises to meet in the near future. The Bartlet Administration was hardly three months old…they were still getting their bearings. Work was the last thing on his mind.

“Brady.”

Holding out his arms, John Hoynes approached the couple. Brady gave him a vigorous hug. He had not seen the Vice-President since Inauguration Day. He had been in Dallas, Texas, trying to get his wife and three children ready for a permanent move. While in the Senate, Suzanne and the children spent the majority of their time in his home state…it suited both of their needs. Now that he was Vice-President they needed to be closer; it was easier for the Secret Service. John was not sure how they would handle the proximity. Though still in love, for years they led separate lives.

“Mr. Vice-President, how was Texas?”

“Warm. It starts earlier every year.”

They stood for a moment as Brady laughed.

“I'm sorry sir; this is my friend Sarah Gatwick. Sarah, Vice-President John Hoynes.”

“It is very nice to meet you.”

Sarah shook his hand; John liked the firm but feminine handshake. Her dress was amazing. It was deep red with spaghetti straps and very little back. So little back it was nearly provocative but dammit if she didn’t wear it well. The woman was stunningly beautiful with caramel colored skin and almond shaped brown eyes. Her long, brown hair was pulled back and then up, exposing an elegant neck. Makeup and jewelry were subtle and John loved how she stood out without making a move. His first impression was she might be a pro…regular women never looked like her.

“So Sarah, what do you do when not attending cocktail functions with my friend Brady?”

“I'm an assistant curator at the National Gallery.”

“Impressive.”

“I get quite a lot of joy out of it, sir.”

“Gatwick? Not to be presumptive but your mother wouldn’t happen to be Judge Eleanor Gatwick?”

“Yes sir.”

“Hmm. She is a lovely woman and a fine judge.”

Brady excused himself to speak to someone important. He knew what was happening, John Hoynes was feeling his way around. The Deputy was not peeved; he and Sarah were strictly platonic. He would let the Vice-President do his thing and Brady would do his…they might both get lucky. Sarah took a glass of champagne from a passing server and asked John if he wanted something to drink. John shook his head.

“I have always been a lover of art. A tour of the gallery by an expert would be very nice.”

“You're a very busy man, Mr. Vice-President.”

“I make time for all interesting endeavors. I find there are a lot of hours in my day.”

“I'm sure. I think I might be more interested in taking a tour of your workspace.”

John didn’t think that would be a problem. He would take her anywhere she wanted to go.

“How long have you known Brady?” he asked. It was time to see where things stood. Brady walking away was a good sign but he didn’t want to step on anyone’s toes if he didn’t have to. Trustworthy people were hard to come by these days.

“Forever. He and my brother Lawrence went to Stanford together. He was a frequent guest in our home. My parents think he is fantastic.”

“I concur. What do you think?”

“How can one not think so? He is smart, handsome, and fun to be around. I'm just not his type.”

“Is he blind?” John asked.

She laughed, sipping her champagne.

“No. He seems to have a penchant for blondes. I'm not a blonde.”

No, she certainly was not. That didn’t matter at all to John…nothing mattered except how beautiful she was.

“Would you excuse me Mr. Vice-President? I need to talk to someone; I want to catch them before they leave.”

Aha, she was walking away. Good girl; she was definitely well versed in the game. A beautiful woman like her was probably hit on everywhere from the supermarket to her job. This wasn’t new for her.

“Of course. I'm sorry for keeping you.” He reached into his breast pocket and came out with a card. “If you find the time, that tour would be a lovely way to spend the afternoon.”

Sarah smiled, slipping the card into her purse and walking away.

***

17 days later, John Hoynes received a phone call. He was in his study with eleven year old Fletcher. They had been practicing for the Washington, DC Spelling Bee. It was in a month and Fletcher was the best speller under 12 in his school. He had already crossed one hurdle and was boldly running toward the next. Of all the children, Fletcher was the most like him. 

When his cell phone buzzed John planned to ignore it. The person could leave a message and it wasn’t often he got time with his family. He saw it was a private number so he turned his phone on.

“Hello.”

“Mr. Vice-President, I mean John.”

“Yes. Who is this?”

He knew exactly who was calling; he felt it as his pulse sped up. She didn’t need to know that. She did not need to know that for two and a half weeks he had been looking forward to this call. He had been slapping himself for not getting her number so he could have not called her too. That may have been immature but John Hoynes had a crush. It had been a long time since a woman had so intrigued him.

“This is Sarah Gatwick. Did I catch you at a bad time?”

“Of course not. Hold on just a moment.”

He pushed the hold button and looked at his son.

“Fletch, I need to take this call. We’ll pick it up after dinner, I promise.”

“OK dad.”

He left the room and John went back to his phone call.

“Hello there.”

“Hi. How are you?”

“Well. Its been awhile.”

“I've been quite busy. I'm sure you have been too sir.”

“Don’t call me sir.” John replied. Unless we’re in bed John thought, that might be a turn on. Might, yeah right, he’d blow a gasket.

“What do I call you?”

Daddy? OK, shake the dirty thoughts from your head and have a real conversation. Holy smokes he had it bad. He needed to see her again…sometimes his imagination could get the best of him.

“John suits me fine. Really, don’t feel the need to give me a special title.”

“Alright. Well I'm Sarah.”

“Hello Sarah.” He smiled.

“I don’t want to keep you long. I just called to accept your tour and lunch invitation.”

“Whenever it suits you.”

He had offered no invitation but only because she exited so quickly. John had to tread lightly; he was in a bigger stadium. While his appetite for adventure was still voracious he knew there were people out there who would like nothing more than his downfall. He needed to protect himself, his family, and the office of the President of the United States. Even with all that he knew nothing could make him give up an opportunity to see her just once more.

“I thought next Sunday we could do a tour of the 20th century building and then have something to eat.”

“What time?”

“Two thirty.”

“Let me double check my schedule. Sunday is usually my free day but I have to make sure.”

“Shall I call you back tomorrow for confirmation?”

“Yes please. I'm glad you called; I wanted to speak to you again.”

“We will, soon. I should go now; I don’t want to take up too much of your time.”

“Alright.” She had made no effort to give up her number and had called from a private location. He was not going to push.

“Goodbye John.”

“Goodbye.”

He turned off his cell phone and could not wipe the smile from his face. Next Sunday he would be with her again. What flowers did she like? John didn’t want to ask Brady…he was not ready to have this be a topic of conversation. His close staff was completely trustworthy but that didn’t mean he wanted all of his business out on the table. His instincts would have to do. Something told him roses didn’t make her giddy. She would like them but they would not evoke the big smile that the Vice-President knew would capture his heart.

***

Later that evening, John made love to his wife thinking about Sarah. He could hardly control himself and he climaxed with a roar before falling over onto the mattress. Despite his extracurricular activities the Hoyneses still had a rather active sex life. While there could be gaps in John’s outside interests, he and Suzanne made love at least twice a week if they were in the same city. That would be more often now and he wondered if they could keep up the action.

Suzanne looked at him, holding her hand to her chest. She cuddled close to her husband and he stroked her blonde hair. His Susie was a natural blonde, her hair the color of Texas sunshine. She was his second wife. John married for the first time between college and law school. After three harsh Massachusetts winters however, Melinda Sue Harmon packed it in. She and John quietly divorced and she took herself and their daughter Katherine back to Fort Worth.

He met Suzanne just a year later in New York on a business trip. She was a recent graduate of University of New Hampshire and was working at a small New York magazine called Truth. It was basically a tabloid and she hated her job. They fell in love at first sight and never looked back. After seven weeks apart she flew to Dallas to be with who she described to her mother as the most amazing man.

John and Suzanne married after three months together. They had a loving, healthy marriage and three beautiful children. Fourteen year old Diana, eleven year old Fletcher, and nine year old Andrew. Despite his choice occasionally to venture outside of the marital bed for excitement, John loved Suzanne. She was funny and fun. She handled his political aspirations and successes with grace and fortitude. She was an excellent mother and took great care of their home. He never had any intention of leaving her. John Hoynes would not be John Hoynes without her.

It was she who convinced a politically unknown but well-connected Dallas corporate attorney and oil businessman to campaign for the seat being vacated by longtime Senator Brighton Tuggle. John declined at first; he wasn’t fond of playing games that he could not win. Suzanne put together his first exploratory group, PR team, fundraiser, and volunteer group...the woman was a virtual one-person campaign. John couldn’t help but be swept up in her ebullience.

“Whoa there cowboy.” She kissed his cheek. “I've got a busy day tomorrow; I don't need to be out of commission.”

John laughed, pulling her on top of him. She loved his laugh; fell in love with it right after those ice blue eyes pulled her in. John was anything but ice. She knew he liked his cake, pie, cookies, and the occasional tart. Any wife who said she didn’t know when her husband strayed lied to herself and others. But as he slid inside of her and took her once more, Suzanne could care less about her husband’s discreet dalliances. She was number one and had been from the first encounter. Who could blame a woman for wanting her little piece of a man like John?

***

By Wednesday evening John was jonesing. He was eager to see Sarah, had been since the phone call. All week he had been having sexy little encounters with his wife. They left the both of them breathless but the Vice-President was still wanting. He loved Suzanne and she had always been eager and responsive to his affections, but right now it didn’t satisfy him. On Tuesday afternoon in his office, he made a phone call.

“Hello.”

“What are you doing tomorrow night?” he asked.

“You, from the sound of it.”

“I wouldn’t want to interrupt anything pertinent on your schedule.”

“I'm free. Its been a while.”

“I've been busy.”

“Me too darling.”

“You miss me?”

“I’ll tell you tomorrow.”

“I bet.” 

“What time?”

“Late.”

“Mmm hmm. Bye.”

He hung up and smiled. At least he would leave satisfied. Now on Wednesday he sat in the back of his chauffeured Lincoln heading out to Alexandria. It was nearly eleven o’clock and he told Suzanne he would be in meetings until late. Next Wednesday he was leaving for a twelve day Asia trip so there was much work to be done. The luxury car did not stand out in the ritzy neighborhood as it pulled into the semi-circular driveway.

“I’ll be about an hour.” John told his driver and Secret Service agent in the front seat.

“Yes sir.”

He only took two of the cavalry with him on these trips…the ticker tape parade that followed him around on the daily basis would definitely arouse suspicion. Dressed in jeans and a Harvard Law tee shirt, John dodged the driving rain and went up onto the porch. The door was unlocked so he went in. John always loved the house but decorations were far from the forefront of his mind. He started undressing in the foyer, letting the sounds of Billie Holliday lead him into the living room.

She lay on the couch, without a stitch of clothing. Time had been good to Colette Middleton. She’d recently had a haircut, the spiky kind so many women were wearing these days. At this moment he didn’t give a shit.

“Hey cowboy.”

“Come over here.”

He stroked his erection, he was already on fire just thinking about her. He ran his free hand up her body, her pelvis, her flat belly, her firm breasts, and her slender shoulders. With a gentle press, Colette was on her knees. She smiled, looking up at him with those piercing green eyes.

“Spread your legs.”

John did as he was told, knowing it would be worth it. She swallowed his cock whole and loved the groan that escaped his lips. She ran her hands across his buttocks; John loved that she could blow him with no hands. Colette spread him open, sliding her finger along the crack of his ass. John smiled and laughed a bit. One finger and then two slid into his ass.

“Ooh baby, oh shit yeah.”

She didn’t have the long hair that he could grip anymore and John spent maybe ten seconds pissed about that. Then that finger hit his prostate and thoughts of everything were gone. He loved when it all went black and the thought of passing out was not only viable but delightful. Colette swallowed every drop just as he liked and then she stood. John gripped her hard, thrusting his tongue in her mouth. The taste of him in her mouth turned him on.

They moved over to the couch. Colette laughed; she enjoyed it rough. This was not even coming close to some of their encounters. John was hard again and he wanted her now. He turned her around, pushing her against the couch.

“Condoms in the candy jar.” She could barely breathe with anticipation.

“I know.” He reached for one and slapped her ass. “Don’t talk.”

“Yes sir.”

He liked being rough with her sometimes because he knew she could take it. She also liked it a hell of a lot. She liked to be ridden and John could stay in the saddle for a while. A good 30 to 40 minutes with him could sustain her for two weeks. Not that Colette liked going that long without sex but sometimes it was known to happen. While John was certainly not her only lover, he was easily her favorite. 

As he thrust in and out of her ass, slapping it occasionally and enjoying the way she moaned for more, he thought of Sarah. It was involuntarily and it perplexed him a bit. When he was with Colette it was never hard for the energetic woman to keep his attention.

“Cum in me!” she exclaimed. “Come in my ass John! Right now! Now!”

He did as he was told, working her clit with his thumb and forefinger until she came too. Colette rarely had a quiet orgasm; that suited him just fine. He wanted to know that he was doing an excellent job.

“Mmm, that’s the way I like it.”

He gingerly pulled out, didn’t want to hurt her if he didn’t have to. They lay on the couch for a little while, to kiss and cuddle. John Hoynes was not the hit and run type…that was never his MO. As much as he loved sex, he enjoyed foreplay and after play. With the right woman it could be a very pleasurable experience.

“Who’s Sarah?” Colette asked between kisses.

“I'm sorry? What did you ask me?”

“Johnny, I will never butt into your business but you called me by another woman’s name.”

“When?”

“While we were fucking.” She stroked his chest. “Don’t worry about it cowboy. I will just step up my game. You will remember my name next time.”

“I remember now.” He said.

His body had that ache it always had when she moved away from him. Colette went to the wet bar to make herself a drink. She did not bother asking John if he wanted a drink; he always declined. He told her he needed a clear mind. She figured he did to juggle all those plates in the air. John covered his eyes for a moment but he knew he didn’t have long so he drank her in.

She was certainly beautiful, and at 41, not that young anymore. It didn’t matter because her body was stellar. Not over muscular like a woman trying to hold onto her youth though, Colette was soft in all the right places. Her breasts were still pert…John never had the heart to ask if they were augmented. It didn’t matter; they were as soft as goose down pillows. No man could help but nuzzle his face in them.

“I have to go.” He said, sitting up.

“Mmm hmm.”

He took her into his arms, kissing her passionately. Colette tousled his hair and laughed. That made John smile. The woman got such a kick out of him, like he was a good-natured little boy. Still, she respected him and he liked to think she cared deeply for him. Feeling were definitely something they kept out of their almost four year arrangement but John was positive he could put his life in Colette’s hands and she would keep it safe.

“Forgive me.” he said in his best good ole boy accent. He always pulled it out when he needed to.

“For what?”

“C’mon Colette.” He kissed her once more.

“Its done. Get dressed before you're late.”

“I will see you soon.”

“You know where to find me.”

John dressed and walked out. Colette never bothered to walk him to the door…she just stayed with her drink. It was still raining but there was a definite pep in his step as he made it from the porch to the Lincoln.

“Homeward, my good man, and a little music please.”

“Anything special, Mr. Vice-President?” the car pulled out of the driveway.

“A little Dean Martin.”

John listened to Dino croon as he thought about showering in the guest room before seeing his wife. Usually a shower was part of Colette’s special service but time was short tonight. He had already gone over his hour but to give himself just sixty minutes with her was cruel. He could not believe he called her by Sarah’s name. What the hell had he been thinking? A shiver ran through him as his mind raced to think if he had ever done that with Suzanne.

She had not mentioned it, like she would ever, and John was not going to ask. How had a brief encounter so gotten under his skin? It wasn’t as if beautiful women had not crossed his path on a million occasions. Honestly, John found most women beautiful. Each had a special glow and something about her that made her stand out. T & A, though enjoyable, had nothing (almost nothing), to do with it. 

With his first wife, it was her subtle beauty. Suzanne’s mind, her loyalty, and her sweetness turned him on. Colette’s smile, her laugh, and those eyes that saw right through him. What was Sarah’s special glow…he was eager to find out. Even if it really meant she wasn’t special at all. John almost hoped she was not though he could not bring herself fully to do that. He knew she was and he knew there was more than everything to lose if he got in too deep.

***

Sunday finally came and John was alone in the Naval Observatory. Suzanne picked the kids up at school on Friday, Diana at Sidwell Friends and Fletcher and Andrew at Georgetown Day. They went to Westchester, New York to spend a lovely spring weekend with her parents. Richard and Elizabeth Wakefield loved their only daughter and could not get enough of their grandkids. While John’s relationship with his father-in-law never seemed satisfactory, that was the last thing on his mind right now.

Right now he stood naked in front of a full-length mirror admiring his form. He was almost 44 but damn if he didn’t look good. John winked at himself, shooting his fingers like guns. OK, he was giddy and that definitely was something different. Ever since he relinquished his bid for the White House and chose to ride on the Bartlet caboose, John Hoynes was in a funk. The dream of being President had been on his mind as soon as he became a Senator.

It wasn’t hard to rise through the ranks. John was smart as hell, savvy, likable, fearless, and the competition was small. He surrounded himself with the best and brightest…he was a star before the end of his first term. It was not often that a man came along who was as comfortable in a boardroom as he was in a room full of schoolchildren. He was almost had a rock star quality about him. People would flock to see him. He had no idea where it all went wrong. Where the hell had Jed Bartlet come from and stolen his thunder?

It was Suzanne who pressed him to take the offer. She said he could bring quality and respect back to the office of the Vice-President. Don’t treat it like a demotion, even with the nomination the White House was not a promise. The perfect candidate would still be needed for the ticket. His wife thought he and Bartlet would be unstoppable and though they won without a mandate, she was right. She assured him that in eight years he would be sitting in the Oval Office. John believed her; she had not been wrong yet.

He dressed in dark grey slacks and a black dress shirt. The casual but powerful look would do well today. His hair was perfect though the rain had stuck around for the past several days. John chewed on a piece of Spearmint gum after spraying Hugo by Hugo Boss on himself. Smelling sexy was essential…women never failed to compliment the Vice-President on his scent. In the car he was in a good mood, joking with his driver as they listened to the smooth jazz station. There would be four agents with him today.

Danger was not a problem as he and Sarah toured the gallery. They would only be spending time in the rooms closed for renovations. Still, it was a Sunday and the National Gallery was always a zoo on Sundays. John hoped to leave there and go to lunch at Firefly. He loved the restaurant, which also had a tendency to be crowded. He was a very powerful man though. A table and plenty of room was always afforded him.

Clearing his throat and taking a deep breath, John Hoynes stepped out of the car and into a side entrance of the gallery. The Secret Service, with the help of security, escorted him to where he needed to be. He stood for a while, alone, admiring an early Jackson Pollock. When he felt a presence in the room he turned wearing his killer smile. It was not who he wanted but John kept his smile on. A pleasant looking redhead, slightly plump, in her 50s approached him.

“Excuse me Mr. Vice-President, I'm Helen Weaver, Ms. Gatwick’s assistant. Please excuse her tardiness but a phone call came in that she had to take. Please make yourself comfortable sir; she will be with you shortly.”

“Thank you Ms. Weaver, or is it Mrs.?”

The woman actually giggled and John just smiled. His mother always told him that no matter what he was to be jovial and charming; it would make him memorable. That was advice he took to heart.

“Mrs. Weaver sir.”

“Well thank you, you’ve been quite kind.”

Still giggling, she left him alone to stare at the painting again. Tilting his head to the left and right, John was sure something wasn’t right.

“There is a contentious debate among art experts everywhere that the painting may be upside down but only Pollock knows for sure.”

The sound of her voice made the hairs on the back of John’s neck stand up.

“Hello.”

“Hi John.”

She offered her hand and he kissed it softly. Then he gave her the flowers.

“I was not sure what you preferred so I took a wild guess.” He said.

“Really? Are you sure you didn’t ask?”

“Whom would I ask? Oh my, are calla lilies your favorite?”

“Yes.” She smiled as she smelled them. “Thank you very much.”

It was worth it to see her smile. She looked exquisite in a lavender dress and purple high heels. Her hair was flipped like Farrah Fawcett in the 70s; John heard that look was coming around again. Again she wore subtle jewelry and very little makeup. Obviously, Sarah didn’t need it, her youthful glow was enough.

“Are you ready to see some of the world’s most beautiful paintings?” she asked.

“I would really like that.”

They toured for an hour and John listened intently as Sarah showed him some of her favorites. Pollock, Kandinsky, Picasso, and Kahlo. He never wanted her to stop talking; she was knowledgeable and passionate on the subject. He also undressed her with his eyes. That he was very shrewd about. He didn’t want to be caught and slapped.

“What is your favorite painting?” he asked.

They stopped in front of a Matisse that John thought was amazing.

“It is not in this gallery.”

“Where is it?”

“The Louvre. Its Bernardino Luini, Salome Receiving the Head of John the Baptist.”

“I can take you to Paris if you'd like.”

“John...”

“Hmm?” he stroked her face.

“There are more paintings to see.”

“I'm sure they are as fascinating as the tour guide. Lets have lunch.”

“Now.”

“Mmm.”

“How do you move around so freely?” she asked. “Shouldn’t there be 50 people in black here right now?”

“They don’t all wear black, and I have a small detail today. You would be surprised how I can roam around like a virtual unknown.”

“That is surprising. I would think you would stand out in a room.”

“Why, because I'm famous?”

“No, because you're beautiful.”

He wanted to take her right there on the bench, or even better the hardwood floor. He wanted her to scream and beg for relief, panting her way to a mighty orgasm that left them both spent but yearning for more. Oh yeah, she was definitely special.

“Where are we going to lunch?”

“Have you ever been to Firefly?”

“I love it.”

“Then it shall be a lovely afternoon.”

***

“I spent a semester in Florence studying art history while attending Sarah Lawrence. It was amazing and for the first time I saw what my degree could do.”

The food was excellent as usual and Sarah enjoyed a fuzzy navel while John took his orange juice plain. She talked about growing up in Stamford, Connecticut. She was the youngest of three children. Her mother was a famous judge who eventually became a federal judge. Her father, James Gatwick, was a Dartmouth graduate and Rhodes scholar who worked for Covington Litchfield, one of the premiere banking and financial institutions in the world. Currently he was CFO and pulled in a healthy seven-figure paycheck.

Her brother Lawrence, who went to school with Brady, was also in finance. He worked at the London office of Smith Barney. Her sister, Bethany was part of one of the nation’s foremost teams trying to find a cure for cancer out of New York Presbyterian Hospital.

“I was the oops baby.” Sarah said.

“Why would you say that?”

“Its true John. My brother is 35, my sister 33, and I am 26. My parents were content with a son and daughter and then I came along.”

“I cannot imagine that your parents don’t feel blessed to have you.”

“The best part about it was that they had my brother and sister to mold in their image. I got to do what I wanted. I followed my passion.”

“I would love to talk more about your passion.” John replied. “What about art turns you on?”

“Everything. My mother is a huge art lover and always took us to the Met and The Guggenheim. A few times a year we would go on a girls trip and when I was 12 she took us to Paris to see the Louvre. I knew I would find happiness surrounded by beautiful works of art. I also decided to visit every art museum in the world…that is a lofty goal.”

She laughed and John laughed with her. He had one of those moments where he flashed to how many times they would laugh together and had to shake it from his head. Those kinds of thoughts were very dangerous.

“Is art your only passion?” 

“I should not be allowed to dominate the conversation as I have. I want to hear about you because I am sure you're fascinating.” Sarah said.

“You're sure.”

“Positive.”

“Then we both find each other fascinating. Would you like dessert?”

“Actually,” Sarah looked at her watch. John immediately recognized it as Cartier. “I really need to go.”

“I wish you wouldn’t.” John decided to go out on a limb with the truth.

“We don’t have to discuss everything today. There is time.”

There was? That was definitely good news.

“I have to be somewhere this evening so…”

“No, of course.” John flagged the server for the check. “I understand.”

Sarah nodded, wearing a sweet smile. She stood and excused herself to the ladies room. When the check arrived John paid in cash and waited patiently for his companion to return. In the bathroom she splashed water on her face, staring at her reflection in the mirror as she patted dry.

“Top five reasons you cannot do this. 1, he is a very powerful man. 2, he is a very married man. 3, you are too good to be anyone’s Tuesday night distraction. 4, you were raised right. 5, oh hell, isn’t four quite enough?”

Taking a deep breath, Sarah emerged from the bathroom. John stood at the table as she approached.

“Are we ready?” he asked.

“Yes.”

They left arm and arm through a side exit but that did not bother Sarah. She knew the press could be relentless and there was no need to cause a stir over two people having lunch together. John Hoynes was a person before he was the Vice-President of the United States. He should be allowed the same indulgences as everyone else. In the Towncar she made sure to put a respectable distance between them.

“Where am I taking you?” he asked.

“The Watergate Apartments.”

“Oh, very nice.”

“I find it quite cozy.”

They did not talk much and the ride only lasted fifteen minutes. The driver pulled up in front of the building, turning on the blinkers. He did not rush the Vice-President but Sarah was sure that no one did. They spoke at the same time and it caused some laughter. John straightened up, clearing his throat.

“I would love to see you again.” He said.

“We are both so busy.” Sarah reasoned.

“That is true, but I would love to call you. I'm going to be traveling for a while but I will be back. will you permit me Sarah?”

Sarah didn’t answer she just smiled and took the card from her purse. She wrote on the back with a gel pen.

“Call me when you are back in town.”

“Can I call you before? The road can be a boring, lonely place.”

“Sure. Goodbye John, I had a lovely afternoon.”

“Ditto.” 

He leaned in, kissed her cheek, and opened the door from the inside. He hardly saw her walk into the building through the tinted windows but made sure she was safely inside before pulling off.

***

“Can you talk?”

“Yes.”

John leaned back in his chair on Monday night. He sipped from a can of Diet Coke and listened to Reba McEntire on the CD player.

“The necklace is beautiful, though unnecessary.”

“It is not unnecessary to buy a gift for a much beloved friend.”

“I was not angry about the faux pas…you know me better than that.”

“Yes, but I also know we have so little time in each other’s company. It should not be marred by outside worries.”

“You're right. I guess I won't give it back to you.”

“Certainly not. I would not accept it. I'm sure it will be beautiful on you.”

“I will pull it out for our next…encounter.”

John smiled just thinking about it. Then he frowned because it would not be until late May. They usually tried to get together once a month if they could. Sometimes less but John had what he called fits, and he would show up in Alexandria in the middle of the afternoon or night. Those times were very good for the both of them. Not too many sexual encounters could measure up to a frustrated John Hoynes.

“I look forward to it, very much. Why don’t you give a preview now darling? Show me how I make you moan.”

“John?”

“Susie?”

Suzanne stuck her head in as Colette quietly said goodnight. He heard the phone click in his ear before he put it on the desk.

“Are you on the phone?” she asked.

“Not anymore. I was just going over some things on my mind. Can't you sleep?”

“I would like to sleep together. You're going to be gone for so long and…”

John smiled, standing from the chair and holding out his arms for her. Suzanne buried herself in his loving embrace; sighed as he kissed her forehead.

“I am so proud of you John, and I know how important your job is to you.” She whispered.

“But…” he squeezed her tighter.

Whatever she needed to say was alright; they told each other everything. Well, almost everything.

“The travel is going to get to me. I miss you so much, please bear with me.”

“I love you and you’ve taken on so much. I can do that. You deserve that.”

“Eight years is a long time.”

“Don't look so far into the future.” He said. It would be 16 if he followed this up with the Presidency. “Lets get over this hurdle before we anticipate the next one.”

“I love you too John.”

“I know.”

He kissed her, relishing in the comfort and familiarity of her. Suzanne began to unbutton his shirt.

“I want to make love.”

“Here?”

“On the desk.”

“Oh Susie Q, you still have plenty of tricks up your sleeve, don’t you?”

“Mmm, I have to keep the customer satisfied.”

He lifted her into his arms and she laughed. John placed her on the desk, legs apart, ready for him.

“Satisfaction guaranteed.”

***


End file.
